Walk-behind floor scraper machines are known. Many prior art walk-behind floor scraper machines include drive systems that are either electric or hydraulic. In typical hydraulically driven machines, a hydraulic motor is coupled to a drive wheel axle via pulleys, sprockets, gears, chains and/or belts which results in significant drivetrain losses. Some typical hydraulic driven machines also include a hydraulic fluid tank that must be removed from the machine in order to service certain components of the machine, such as the hydraulic pump, hydraulic lines and fittings, the tank suction strainer, and the electrical controls and connections to the electric motor.
Improvements in machines for stripping of floor coverings from floor surfaces are desirable.